Bite Sized
by Sour Queen
Summary: It's simple. One bet. If Zero wins, then he gets Kaname as a personal servant for a week. If Kaname wins, he gets a kiss. And Zero doesn't want Kaname to win...nope, not at all...yaoi. KxZ


Bite Sized

beta: TheJohnnyMcKilt Productions

…

Zero finds school very difficult. Everyday he has to wake up early, shower in cold water because he's a closet pervert and then go to school hungry because his parents are health-nuts and everything just _has_ to be cooked. Zero doesn't cook. So he doesn't eat and ends up at school early. He likes to say that he does this to save money for school but still, he doesn't do well during most times, but that's only because he's too hungry and tired to concentrate. Most people would confuse him as being poor, but he's not. He's almost as rich as the Kurans, he's just not that smart about saving his money…or about anything. Zero hates school.

Especially studying has become a hassle when he comes home because his desk is very comfortable and the words of his gigantic history book are very enticing that he falls asleep before finishing the first paragraph. He has even grown some sort of immunity to his teacher's punishments in the morning for not doing the homework. Even the other children's laughter at times when the teacher felt like punishing him for everyone to see is one he could handle and deal with without feeling much afterwards oh, minus the sting of his bottom.

Unless _he _was laughing, of course. The only person who could bother Zero, push him to his limits, and break down the wall he had for any outsiders. Kuran Kaname, the only person worthy enough to be called Zero's 'rival'. Perhaps he didn't like him for selfish reasons, but it didn't matter because Kaname hated Zero just as much as Zero hated Kaname. Zero complained that Kaname was too perfect in everything. He had perfect grades, was perfect in all the important extra-curricular activities, and even excelled past Zero in sports. And then he was the most popular boy at the school for his good looks and aloof personality. People respected him, admired him. He was the only one who has never been beaten once at this school for anything he competed in and not many can say that.

Kaname was the only one who never laughs when Zero is publicly humiliated, never cracks a smile or jeers with his friends. He just sits there, watching, with emotionless eyes until it's over.

Zero says that Kaname is pompous, rude, and a complete asshole. Kaname would say that Zero was just lonely, ignorant, foolish, and sloppy. Sloppy? Zero may be lazy at times, but he's not _sloppy. _

He hated him down to the atoms creating him. Kaname was the reason he lost the only girl he thought he could love. Cross Yuuki, the most beautiful girl on campus, and she was in love with the enemy. Madly in love, to the point where she hates Zero _for _Kaname, which Zero believes was Kaname's mind-tricking. Kaname was the manifestation of sin, and Zero would dedicate the time he should've been spending studying for spreading that word.

Once Zero yelled at Kaname and told him that he wasn't better than anyone. Kaname argued that he was better than Zero, at the very least. And thus, bets were made. They've made bets of all sorts---races, eating contests, answering the most questions in class, no-blinking contests, holding your breath. Just about anything that can be betted on, they've done it and Zero has lost more times than he'd like to admit.

Zero usually bets that if he is successful then he gets touse Kaname as a personal servant for the week. If Kaname wins, he gets a kiss.

Strange thing to bet for, but Zero has originally assumed that the brunette would kiss him and then tell everyone he was gay or something. And maybe Zero was a bit gay, who cares? He sure as hell wouldn't be gay for Kaname though, and so every time Zero loses he makes a point of asking Kaname why he demands a kiss. Kaname doesn't answer though; he'll usually just grab Zero's face and kiss him soft and slowly. There were a few occasions when Kaname has tried to dip his tongue in Zero's mouth and on every occasion Zero has attacked him until someone else broke it up.

This time was different, however. Zero has made a bet on something he couldn't lose. Stealth. Thinking about it, Zero couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. It was almost too easy. Right before the crowd, in front of everyone, Zero made his challenge.

"Kuran! I challenge you!" He pointed directly at Kaname who stared at him blankly, arms folded across his chest. A small crowd formed around them.

Kaname looked bored. "Hurry with your foolishness, classes will resume soon." Zero ground his teeth together. Hated when Kaname sounded like his mother.

"I bet you that I can eat this whole bag of potato chips," he held the bag in the air for everyone to see, "in Ms. Petniuch's class without getting caught." The crowd 'oohed' and 'awwed' at his claim. Zero smirked.

"Are you kidding me? She'll skin you alive if she catches you eating in her class!" Someone called from the crowd.

"Yeah, that nun is crazy!" A girl screamed this time. Zero didn't look around to see who spoke; his eyes were locked on Kaname's.

He smiled wickedly. "What do you say, Kuran? Afraid I'll win this time and wipe the floor with your ass?" The crowed filled the space with gasps, murmurs and the occasional fangirl scream. Zero was insanely pleased with himself. Even if the bet were dumb, Kaname wouldn't refuse it now because too many people were here to see it. This was perfect.

Kaname rolled his eyes and waved a hand in the air. "Very well then, I'll accept your bet. I'll bet the usual for myself as well then." His eyes glinted mischievously and Zero felt his heart stop for a moment as he watched Kaname clear a path through the crowd and walk off. He gulped.

Half the job was done; now he actually had to get _away_ with it.

* * *

If this were a test, Zero would have aced it without a problem. Not that he usually aces tests anyway but…this time, he was fully prepared. In the start of class, he had chosen a seat on the second row, beneath the first row and two seats of the left of where Kaname usually sat, allowing Kaname to see clearly that Zero was indeed eating.

There were twenty-one chips in the bag, and this class was forty-five minutes long. Ms. Petniuch spent most of her time at the board early during class, so the rest could be spent discussing. If Zero could swallow twenty-one chips in the ten minutes she spent writing on the board, he would have won and Kaname would be bent over and howling in pain.

He waited until the classroom was noisiest before he opened the bag and that was the most difficult task. He kept the bag wide and open, to minimize that crackling noise. Zero could tell that everyone who had heard was watching him intently, but the only eyes he could feel were the amethyst pair digging holes in his back.

She spent a few minutes talking about the homework. Zero rolled his eyes, he didn't do it anyway, get to scribbling! She talked a bit more before softly limping over to the chalkboard, picked up the chalk and began to write. Zero smiled and dipped his hand into the bag.

First chips, then another, and another. Zero didn't spend time chewing fully; he just swallowed as much as he could without being caught. He could hear people behind him gasping and snickering to themselves, and on one occasion he could hear Yuuki make a drawling sound with her mouth and Kaname snorted.

Zero ate another chip and checked his progress. He only had 12 more to go! He'll eat these two at the same time and―

"So, who can explain why I just did this?" Ms. Peniuch turned around suddenly and searched the classroom with her beady eyes. Zero froze and instinctively he tried to look casual enough for her eyes to pass over him. It didn't work.

"Kiryuu-kun? Can you answer this?" She looked at him expectantly. The other students began to laugh out loud when he didn't respond due to harboring his mouth full of food. He shrugged his shoulders and gave her an "I-don't-know" look.

She sighed loudly. "Pay attention next time, Kiryuu-kun." He nodded and waited until she turned around again before he swallowed and cleared his mouth.

Zero's face broke out in a light sweat. _'Close call!' _He thought to himself as the other children's laughter died down.

Ten more to go. Zero swallowed the other five easy. It looked like she'll be done writing any minute now. He started eating two at a time. Someone gasped. The point of a potato chip poked his tongue.

Zero smiled. Five, four, three, two…

_Slam!_

Everyone jumped, including Zero, who nearly started choking. The teacher whirled around, angrily.

"I'm not writing on the board anymore since it seems we have a comedian here," her eyes flashed to Zero. "Who made that noise?"

Zero was eager to learn who made the noise that nearly cost him his bet. Yuuki spoke up gently. "I think Zero accidently knocked over his book, sensei." Her voice was sickly sweet. And then Zero looked up and saw her smiling evilly at him, but Kaname was staring upward still, in some sort of daydream. Kaname's face was blank, but Zero knew immediately that Yuuki had shoved her book off her desk to land beside Zero and distracts him from finishing. The other kids started whispering when they figured it out.

The teacher did not look amused. She frowned. "Zero, pick up that book." Zero's eyes flashed down at the book, too far for him to just lean over and pick it up. The bag of unfinished chips sat in his lap.

"But--"

"No more lip, Zero. Get up and pick up the book or face punishment." There was a thick and long ruler in her hand. Zero gulped and tried to inch over and pick up the book in his seat, but failed anyway. The potato chip bag fell out of his lap and onto the floor with a light _smack_, with the remaining chips falling right onto the floor for everyone to see.

"He lost!" Someone cheered, and the whole classroom burst into applause for Kaname who just woke up out of his stupor to realize he had won. He stared blankly as Zero was dragged to the front of the classroom to be spanked. She had bent him over the end of her desk, so that when he dropped his pants he'd at least be spared having to show his bare bottom to everyone. They'd only have to see his pained face. Usually, he was only stuck a good five times for his troubles, and five he could deal with. It took awhile for him to feel the humiliation.

_Whack!_

He felt the familiar sting start from his backside and move its way all the way up to his face. His classmates were laughing and pointing openly, even Yuuki who received a few high-fives and giggled along with her friends. Zero looked at Kaname, who was looking at Zero.

_Whack!_

There wasn't a shred of evidence of pleasure on his face. His hands covered his mouth and he just stared right into Zero's eyes with a bored expression, ignoring people calling out to him, Yuuki and her friends nudging him and pointing to Zero.

_Whack! _

Zero bit his lips. That one stung a bit more than normally. He closed his eyes, then opened them, expecting Kaname to crack a grin, but still, nothing. Like Zero's pain wasn't even fit entertainment for him to laugh at.

_Whack!_

His bottom stung painfully now. For the first time, Zero wanted to cry. This bet was stupid, and Kaname didn't even look sorry.

_Whack._

The resounding sound was the worst. No one was talking. No one said anything; they were all waiting to see what Zero was going to do. Cry? Scream? Nothing?

He looked to Kaname. Not a single shred of any emotion was plastered on the boy's face. He was nearly unreadable. Zero buttoned his pants back together and something ticked in his brain.

"Now Zero I hope next time you―"

Zero literally burst out in fury; hopped over the teacher's desk and nearly mowed down the others in the way until he was close enough to Kaname. He leapt right into the brunet's chest, knocking them both to the ground before he started swinging his fists. The other kids jumped out of their chairs with shouts and jeers, and Yuuki fell over a chair trying to scramble away from the two of them.

His attacks were messy but he landed a square punch to Kaname's jaw before Kaname got the upper hand and flipped Zero over until he was on his back, straddling him and pinning his arms above his head. Finally, Zero saw something in the brunette's eyes, something more like amusement. He didn't even try to hit Zero back.

Everyone was cheering, but the teacher wasn't pleased. "Kuran, Kiryuu, move to the detention room!"

Kaname stood and brushed off his uniform, sneering. "You still manage to surprise me, dumbass."

"Bitch." Zero huffed with a weak glare.

Kaname smirked at him. Only Zero can manage to say something as disrespectful as that and it still manages to be funny.

"Both of you…now!" Ms. Petniuch roared. As they walked out, people slapped Kaname on the back, and cheered. Yuuki ran up to him and kissed his cheek, whispering something in his ear that Zero couldn't hear. They sneered at Zero, shouted obscenities at him while the teacher tried to settle everyone down. But it didn't matter to Zero, because this school was just that difficult. But Kaname? He made school downright impossible.

* * *

The room was nearly empty because the nun who was _supposed _to be in charge left a note that she was out to lunch. Kaname and Zero had been stuck in the large, empty room with only chairs for friends for atleast forty-five minutes. Neither of them knew when they were allowed to leave, and Kaname wasn't responding to anything Zero did to grab his attention. You would think after punching him― that left no mark by the way ― that Kaname would be pretty angry with him, but Kaname just looked like he was thinking. He sat on top of a desk and stared out the window like Zero wasn't even there. Not threats, argument starters, or compliments even stirred him. It was driving Zero insane, he needed some social activity.

"Hey." Only after he spoke did he remember Kaname's prize, so now he had to steer the conversation.

Kaname jolted out of his thoughts and turned toward him slowly. "Hey." His voice was normal, maybe he wasn't angry at all.

"Do you like Yuuki or something?" Zero asked, climbing onto a desk next to Kaname. He nudged the stoic boy with his elbow gently.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that? Of course not." He turned his attention back to the window, and in curiosity Zero leaned over too, trying to see what Kaname was seeing.

No one was in the front yard; there was only the sky above. Maybe Kaname was one of those people who liked watching clouds.

Zero laughed. "Kuran, are you like, one of those daydreamers that spend all their time picturing what they think clouds look like and--"

Kaname placed his hand on top of Zero's, effectively silencing the snow-haired boy. The touch was light, but instantly made his heart freeze. The look on Kaname's face was almost smug, and his eyes were twinkling mischievously.

"You owe me the prize," he leaned in close and his breath ghosted across Zero's face, making him shiver. "My prize."

He gulped. "Oh, yeah, uh, okay. Let's do this then."

Kaname frowned and closed his eyes, leaning in and gently pressed his lips to Zero. The kiss was slow, the way it always is. Kaname would place one hand on Zero's hip, the other would be cupping his cheek to deepen the kiss. When he gets tired, he'll pull way for a few seconds and then dive right back into their make out session. Zero has gotten pretty lenient with their kissing policy to allow Kaname to kiss him as many times as he wanted. It wouldn't be until Zero could feel his own body responding that he would push Kaname away.

That time would come right when Kaname would tilt Zero's head and the hand on his hip gripped him a bit too tightly and Zero's stomach would tighten and fill with heat…

"Mmh…Kuran…stop." He kissed Kaname once more, and then slapped Kaname's hands away, patting at his cheeks to stop the blushing. He refused to meet Kaname's eyes; he had made that mistake once more and almost lost self-control, all that lusty emotion swirling in his eyes…

The hand went right back to his hip, squeezing tightly, almost painfully. "I'm not finished yet…"

"I don't care." Zero snapped and slapped his hand away. "You got your prize, now stop."

"But I want more. Bet with me again." Kaname leaned his face in again, and used his hand again to entwine his fingers in Zero's hair with a soft smile. For the first time, Zero noticed he was still panting and blushing but Kaname's eyes hadn't changed from the last time. They were still amethyst gems swirling with too much lust for Zero, and to see any emotion in his eyes was enough to send him over the edge.

He leaned into Kaname's comforting fingers stroking his scalp. Realizes for the first time he likes how warm his hands are. "Staring contest, same rules?" His own voice was cracking. It was a dumb bet, because for once Zero actually wanted to lose.

Kaname brought their foreheads together with shaking hands and shallow breathing that made Zero's eyes water.

"We'll start in three…two…one…"

Zero immediately blinked and nearly tackled the brunet in a rough kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Kaname ran his tongue across Zero's bottom lip and sucked gently, begging Zero to open his mouth.

"Enough…" Zero whimpered as Kaname kissed him gently again.

"You can't tell me when I've had enough. You should know me by now, Zero." Kaname's voice was thick, seductive and made Zero forget that they were two boys in the middle of the day, sitting on a pair of desks, kissing by the window. For a moment, he forgot. And in the moment, he relented and opened his mouth.

"Zero…" Kaname purred against his lips, and plunged his tongue inside of his mouth, swirling and sucking and mapping out every part of Zero's hot mouth, leaving the snow-haired boy, for once, completely speechless when it was over.

The pulling, tingling sensation of Kaname's tongue still lingered in his mouth. "Someone is going to show up soon, you idiot."

"I don't care. Bet me again." Zero thinks the smirk on Kaname's face was both annoying and sexy.

He swallowed. "Thumb war."

Kaname laughed and removed one of his hands from Zero's face and the two separated far enough to thumb wrestle. Zero actually tried harder to win this time, remembering what his prize would be but then he remembered what Kaname's prize would be, he paused for a moment and let the brunet claim his thumb, and his lips.

The sigh came out shakily through his lips as Kaname immediately began licking and sucking at Zero's lips and tongue with enough force that sent him on his back where Kaname took full advantage of the new position by deepening their kiss.

The kissing continued for several minutes, with moans and gasps filling the empty classroom until Zero's body was reacting too quickly and he pushed Kaname away again.

"What?" Kaname licked his cheek jokingly, earning a shove.

Zero glared and wiped his mouth of excess saliva. "I don't want to get caught, t-that's all."

"You like it. Look down."

Zero tried to cross his legs. "Shut up, and stop being so smug after you just--"

Kaname silenced him with a kiss. "I've always liked you better than Yuuki." And when Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero again, he didn't even hesitate to kiss him back and even buried his fingers in Kaname's hair to keep himself steady. Kaname's hands were moving downwards and while Zero was too busy enjoying the sensation of Kaname's tongue to slow him down, someone else was able to do it for them.

"Sinful distractions! What is this?" The voice was shrill and sent both boys scrambling away from each other.

Zero held in his snort. Now the detention guard decides to show up. The large, beefy woman sighed and smacked her paddle idly in her hands.

"Alright, you both know the rules for public displays of affection, that'll be fifteen strikes," The eyes bug out of Zero's head. Fifteen? Now he finally remembers why he hated Kaname so much, for always getting into trouble.

"..for each of you." Kaname stifles a shout and his head sways like he's about to faint. The nun stiffens and stomps over to the desk to retrieve a paddle. Kaname shakes his head sadly, and then squeezes Zero's hand, tightly.

Zero grins, and thinks that he'll probably hate Kaname a lot less after this…and maybe later enjoy kissing him a lot more.

* * *

Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? (Hopefully not.) Hopefully it made you smile. Please review!


End file.
